


Мы заботимся о том, о чём ты забыл

by RitaBlanca



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca
Summary: Эви очень хорошо заботится обо всех остальных. Ей нравится оставаться занятой, но она часто забывает, что ей нужно, например, есть и спать, и, возможно, стоит сделать перерыв, прежде чем вышвырнуть учебник в окно.Или все напоминают Эви, что пища и сон - это то, что людям нужно для жизни, а Бен официально становится членом Семьи
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)





	Мы заботимся о том, о чём ты забыл

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [minishadowsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minishadowsoul/pseuds/minishadowsoul). Log in to view. 



У Четверки с острова был пунктик насчёт еды. Бен знал, что он наверняка не единственный, кто это заметил, но об этом ещё никто не говорил. Крайне вероятно, что никто никогда и не станет об этом говорить, если только один из Четвёрки не упомянет об этом, а вероятность этого так же высока, как вероятность того, что Добрая Фея внезапно решит использовать магию всё время, как в старые времена. Конечно, это могло произойти, но это было маловероятно.  
Четверо подростков ели всё, что давали, и если они это не заканчивали, они брали это с собой. Конечно, они предпочитали есть определенную еду - одержимость шоколадом Джея и Карлоса была практически легендарной, Эви очень любила яблоки, что всё ещё вызывало у некоторых учеников настороженность, а Мал однажды буквально зарычала на Бена, когда он оказался между ней и клубникой - но они никогда не отказывались от бесплатной еды. Даже Эви, которая была самым переборчивым едоком.  
Если Эви не нравилось то, что она ела, ей требовались часы, чтобы это доесть. Бен однажды видел, как она целый день носила бутылку яблочно-клюквенного сока, и каждый раз морщилась, когда делала глоток. Бен просто выбросил или отдал бы её, но Эви не бросала бутылку до тех пор, пока Карлос не поменял её на пакетик яблочного сока. Никто из них не сказал ни слова, но Эви потянулась, чтобы взъерошить волосы Карлоса (и если Карлос реально наклонился, чтобы Эви могла сделать это, ну, это тоже было довольно стандартное поведение).  
Благодаря тщательному наблюдению Бен узнал, что Эви не нравилось почти всё, кроме пищи, которую едят руками, и иногда салатов. Джей часто менял всё, что было на тарелке Эви, на кучу моркови и сельдерея или дольки яблок. Кажется, Карлос постоянно носил в карманах пакет с разными орехами, которыми он делился, когда они видели друг друга. Мал носила с собой смузи и шейки, делала несколько глотков, затем оставляла чашку возле локтя Эви, пока та училась или болтала с кем-то, а затем уходила, не говоря ни слова.  
Бен никогда не спрашивал, но однажды днём он узнал, почему все продолжали кормить Эви. Он и Мал лежали на её кровати. Бен читал смесь домашних заданий и королевских отчетов, в то время как Мал оттянула его рубашку, чтобы нарисовать что-то на его спине. Он лишь надеялся, что она не использует несмываемые фломастеры. Опять.  
На кровати Эви лежало несколько учебников, и за два часа она не сказала ни слова. Она даже не вздрогнула от тихого стука в почти открытую дверь спальни. Джей, Карлос и Дружок поприветствовали Бена и Мал и сели на край кровати Эви. Карлос вытащил небольшой контейнер, заполненный крошечными бутербродами, а Джей взглянул на учебники Эви, прежде чем порыться в сумке в поисках пакета сушеных яблок.  
Эви, казалось, не замечала их и продолжала работать над домашним заданием, пока один из них не коснулся её руки и не сказал ей, что у них в руках. Затем она открывала рот, один из них клал ей в него что-нибудь, и она жевала и зубрила, пока Карлос и Джей обсуждали новую видеоигру, которая выйдет через несколько месяцев.  
Бен не знал, как долго он смотрел на эту троицу, но он дернулся и отвернулся, когда Мал насмешливо фыркнула. Он почувствовал смутную вину за то, что таращился. Это не было даже самой странной вещью, связанной с едой, которую он видел, но пялиться было довольно грубо, независимо от того, насколько забавным Мал это находила.  
"Ви помнит о еде похуже Карлоса ", - призналась Мал. "Она увлекается какой-то задачей, а потом вдруг часы спустя удивляется, почему она голодная. Я уверена, что Карлос не забывает питаться только благодаря Дружку".  
"А делится потому, что она всегда беспокоится о том, чтобы вы тоже были сыты?" - спросил Бен. У него было чувство, что в этом было что-то большее, но было безопаснее не спрашивать.  
"Дай угадаю, она тоже начала давать тебе закуски, хотя бы раз в день", - сказала Мал и нежно улыбнулась Эви. Это они все делали, но Эви лучше всего помнила, кто и когда поел, сколько им нужно было съесть в зависимости от уровня их активности и что они больше всего любили есть. Она просто очень плохо помнила, ела ли сама.  
"Да." - признался Бен. - "Как она вообще узнала, что я люблю груши?"  
Мал пожала плечами и продолжила рисовать. "Мы много чего замечаем. Ты иногда оставляешь объедки на тарелке, но никогда, когда есть груши. И ты выкапываешь их из фруктовых салатов и иногда оставляешь большинство других фруктов. Ты в последнее время забываешь питаться. Слишком занят, наверное". Она снова перестала рисовать, и когда Бен оглянулся на нее, он заметил, что она хмурится. "Нам... не добавлять тебя в закусочную чередовку? Потому что мы можем остановиться, если...  
"Нет-нет! Я имею в виду, да, конечно. Добавьте меня в... закусочную чередовку, - поспешно сказал Бен, когда Мал замолчала. - "Просто дай мне список вещей, которые я могу вам давать. Очень важно, чтобы у каждого было достаточно еды, и я, как твой парень и друг, тоже должен внести свой вклад".  
Мал улыбнулась ему и вытащила блокнот из-под подушки, чтобы записать предложения. "Итак, старайся не давать кому-либо шоколад чаще одного раза в день. Джей почему-то очень любит сельдерей, а Карлос любит чернику……"  
~*~  
Увидеть Джея в библиотеке было редкостью. Он всегда утверждал, что там для него слишком тихо, и если бы кто-то увидел, как он зубрит, это испортило бы его репутацию плохого мальчика. Поэтому, когда Бен увидел, что он свернулся калачиком на сиденье у окна, ему захотелось узнать, что происходит.  
Джей был не один. Эви лежала на нём, положив голову ему на плечо. Кажется, она уснула и в какой-то момент Джей накрыл ее своей курткой и подложил шапку ей под щеку, чтобы сделать плечо более удобным. Он стащил книгу по истории Эви с её колен и сам начал её читать, несмотря на скуку на его лице. Каждый раз, когда он переворачивал страницу, он делал это как можно медленнее и тише и использовал только свободную руку. Похоже, он делал всё возможное, чтобы двигаться как можно меньше.  
Бен подумал, что Джей его не заметил, но когда он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Джей приложил палец к губам и посмотрел на него.  
"Не смей её будить", - тихо сказал Джей, Бен его едва слышал. "Она хочет, чтобы её оценки "до луны доставали"". - объяснил он и сделал воздушные кавычки свободной рукой. - "Так что, она всю ночь не спала, потому что Мал забыла поставить будильник, чтобы напомнить ей про сон".  
"И часто она так?" - спросил Бен, пытаясь говорить так же тихо, как и Джей. Единственным ответом Джея было немного наклонить голову, что напоминало пожимание плечами. Видно, Джей боялся, что пожимание плечами разбудит Эви. Он задавался вопросом, как долго Джей тут сидит, но решил, что лучше не спрашивать. Вместо этого он спросил: "Хочешь, я принесу что-нибудь другое?"  
Джей благодарно улыбнулся Бену и кивнул. - "Блин, да, а то скучища смертная. Мне даже плевать, что принесешь. Всё лучше, чем это". - Он очень осторожно закрыл книгу по истории и отложил ее в сторону.  
"Я принесу пару вариантов", - сказал ему Бен. Он принесет Джею несколько своих любимых и другие, которые ему могут понравиться. Затем он написал Карлосу и Мал, что им к обеду нужно забрать Эви и Джея из библиотеки. Возможно, он даже попросил одного из них помочь ему приготовить те закусочки с сельдереем, арахисовым маслом и шоколадом для Джея и дольки яблок, нарезанные в форме кролика, для Эви. Им наверняка это будет в радость.  
~*~  
"Мне нужна твоя помощь", - выпалил Карлос так быстро, что Бен его не сразу понял. Его глаза были широко открыты, он явно задыхался, и хотя он потянулся к рукаву рубашки Бена, его пальцы остановились, едва касаясь ткани. На секунду он остановился, ожидая реакции Бена, а затем переступил с одной ноги на другую, слишком нервный, чтобы стоять на месте.  
"Ладно. С чем конкретно тебе нужна помощь?" - спросил Бен и едва удержался, чтобы не схватить Карлоса за плечи, чтобы подросток пониже стоял смирно.  
"Короче, мы нашли синие щипцы для завивки, которые лучше, чем те, что есть сейчас у Эви, но они был сломаны, поэтому я решил, что смогу просто использовать детали из ее старых щипцов, чтобы починить их, и тогда у нее будут еще лучшие щипцы, и они будут подходить её выпрямителю, вот только я чихнул, пока работал над ними, и они заели, и не хватает одной маленькой детальки, и у меня нет запчастей, чтобы всё починить, так что теперь они оба сломаны, и мне нужно всё исправить, прежде чем она вернется с учебной сессии с Дугом и посмотрит на меня взглядом "Я люблю тебя, но я разочарована в тебе". А потом она будет на меня злиться, а она никогда на меня раньше не злилась, и я не знаю, что делать!" - сказал ему Карлос, и Бену едва удалось его понять.  
"Карлос… Карлос, успокойся. Глубоко вдохни", - приказал Бен и был благодарен, когда Карлос немедленно кивнул и сделал так, как он его просил. Он все еще дышал слишком тяжело, и переминался с одной ноги на другую, но уже не выглядел так, словно у него вот-вот случится приступ паники. - "Я понятия не имею, где взять детали, чтобы починить щипцы для завивки, но - подожди, успокойся!" - На этот раз он положил руки на плечи Карлоса.  
"Значит, мы не сможем из починить?" - спросил Карлос. С надеждой, но он всё равно сгорбился от поражения.  
"Ну… наверное нет? Но мы можем купить ей новые", - предложил Бен.  
"Но разве они не стоят много денег? Я не думаю, что смогу заплатить", - признался Карлос. Бену от его выражения лица показалось, что он только что пнул щенка.  
"Вы, ребята, кормите меня, и вы на днях помогли с домашкой по науке. К тому же, вы убедили Мал не рисовать на моём лице, когда я заснул при просмотре фильма на прошлой неделе. Думаю, купить Эви новые щипцы для завивки - самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы отплатить вам", - сказал ему Бен. Подарки без всякой причины по-прежнему вызывали настороженность у подростков с острова, поэтому Бен научился оправдывать свои подарки. Обычно они молча осуждали его жалкие попытки, но они ему редко что говорили. Конечно, они обычно находили способ отплатить ему. Джей находил то, что он якобы потерял, Карлос однажды починил ему телефон, Эви каким-то образом удалось нарыть его одежду и вышить на ней маленьких драконов, а Мал чаще обнимала его на публике, чтобы она могла подложить дополнительные деньги ему в карманы.  
Когда он уже был полностью уверен, что Карлос не сбежит и не будет ерзать больше обычного, он наконец отпустил его плечи. Две секунды спустя Карлос обнял его.  
"Великолепная идея, чувак. Спасибо. Эви постоянно жалуется, что её прическа отнимает у неё слишком много времени, но отказывается позволить Мал использовать на ней магию. У этих щипцов для завивки были отличные отзывы, поэтому, когда Джей нашел их, я решил, что смогу их починить, и тогда она сможет потратить время на другие вещи. Она будет очень приятно удивлена". - Карлос отпустил его, чтобы на мгновение взволнованно перепрыгнуть с одной ноги на другую, и последовал за Беном.  
"Да что тут такого. В городе наверняка есть магазин электроники, в котором можно купить детали. Только я не знаю, есть ли у них доставка, поэтому тебе, может понадобится разрешение Директрисы, чтобы покинуть кампус, но….." - Бен замолчал, когда понял, что должен будет объяснить это всем четверым и хотя бы одному из них потребуется документальное доказательство того, что у них не будет проблем даже за попытку. "Знаешь что, как насчет того, чтобы пойти купить щипцы для завивки, и мы всё потом обсудим за ужином?"  
"Ты только что понял, что тебе придётся написать, по крайней мере, три предложения совету, Директриссе и представителю города, чтобы получить разрешение покинуть кампус без паники, да?" - спросил Карлос с ухмылкой. - "Тебе реально нужно нанять помощника, чувак. Королевство и школа истощают тебя. Мал вот настолько близка к тому, чтобы вмешаться".  
"Не может же быть всё настолько плохо.... верно?"  
Карлос на мгновение уставился на него, а потом пожал плечами. "Нам нравится заботиться о Семье. Это приятно."  
Бен понятия не имел, как ответить на это, не будучи сопливым, поэтому он просто улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> я есть в очень многих фандомах


End file.
